


Ala Corpes

by Max Stark (Max_Motou)



Series: Random Prompts (Marvel) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, M/M, Random Prompts, Will be updated as time goes on, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Motou/pseuds/Max%20Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is getting tired of all the unfinished drones laying a round the penthouse. It's really starting to creep him out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ala Corpes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen!  
> Words: 343  
> Warnings: War flashbacks, but nothing explicit. No Beta.  
> Ship:Stony (Steve Rogers X Tony Stark)  
> Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers

"Tony!" Steve groaned, picking up, yet another unfinished corpse Tony called a drone. He carried the unfinished thing into Tony's work room. 

"Tony, this is why you have a work room, to keep your dead drones out of the kitchen." Steve scolded, knowing that Tony didn't hear a word he had just said. He sighed and dropped the thing on the floor with a loud clang and left, not noticing the 'I love you!' sideways glance Tony had shot him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve sat down at the kitchen and sighed, he was no longer hungry. He had never told Tony, but seeing detached limbs with vein like wires poking out, or even a partially completed drone with only a few missing inside pieces, reminded him of Bucky, and that always reminded him of the War. Steve continued to stir his soggy cereal as the memories played like a movie, a horribly made movie; where scenes flashed by unfinished, screams where misplaced, and...

"Steve?" Steve jumped, his heart pounding, his head dizzy. Tony, in a greased up white muscle shirt and black pants, continued to wipe his hands on a blue dish rag, with a look of concern on his face. 

"Steve? You-."

"I'm fine." Steve said in a rush, standing up. He dumped his breakfast out into the trash and placed the bowl in the sink. He turned to dash out of the room, but Tony was already behind him. 

"Steve." Tony said warning. 

"I'm fine." he repeated, slower and calmer this time. 

"Alright." He had learned to trust the Captain, he only hoped that he would trust him enough to let him in on what went on in his head sometimes. 

"I'm going down to the gym." Steve said, pecking Tony on the cheek. He slid around him and headed for the elevator.

"Come join me when you're free." he said, waiting for the door to open. "I can always use a sparring partner." he explained with a shoulder glance and a wink. 

"Oh, and Tony, please stop leaving dead bodies in the kitchen!"


End file.
